Over the next five years, the overall aim of the CCOP is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management, rehabilitation, and continuing care technology to widespread community application. The immediate goals of the MSCCOP are to continue to increase our accrual rate to treatment and cancer control trials approved by NCI; to increase our ascending minority accrual in treatment and cancer control research; to maintain standards of excellence in data management; to cultivate contacts with primary care physicians and other specialists who may contribute to cancer control initiatives; to continue to refine cancer control data management capabilities, including the use of a range of resources to identify potential candidates for cancer control research projects; and to continue to develop our affiliate network of 7 clinical research sites in 5 cities. The track record of the MSCCOP demonstrates the ability to manage complex clinical research and cancer control activities while producing the highest quality data. The CCOP staffing pattern, protocol management procedures, patient/participant management approaches, quality control mechanisms, pharmacy control mechanisms, IRB structure and liaison are all in place and functioning to support current and future therapeutic and cancer control activities. The Mount Sinai Community Clinical Oncology Program provides access to national cooperative clinical trials to South Florida. The 6 hospitals in the MSCCOP see nearly 7000 newly diagnosed cancer patients per year, including rapidly rising minority and elderly populations. The MSCCOP brings together the strength and resources of a strong group of investigators who collaborate in the conduct of studies from CALGB, NSABP, RTOG, and the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center.